


Your Lie and My Truth

by Mrs_Avocado



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Mistakes were made, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, No Plot/Plotless, The Author Regrets Everything, You Have Been Warned, i cant believe i'm actually posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Avocado/pseuds/Mrs_Avocado
Summary: A heartwarming tale about how Shuuichi and Kokichi survive the killing game, while maturing together and forming a beautiful romance...is not what this story's about.





	Your Lie and My Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Read the word count. If you came here for quality writing, I haven't got it.  
> Still with me? I only wrote this whole thing in 10 minutes, leave while you can save your sanity.  
> I can't add extra tags on my phone, unless they've been used. Help?

{Shuuchi POV}

 

I’m sad.

My piano-fingering waifu died. She killed Rantaro.

I got spaceman as a sidekick.

Kokichi wants to smash.

 

I'm trapped in Gonta’s lab.

There are a lot of bugs. I don't like bugs.

Kokichi trapped us all here.

But he still wants to smash.

 

Ryoma was nibbled on.

He was depressed. Kirumi killed him. ~~she has too little personality to survive anyway~~

Maki is an assassin.

And Kokichi wants to smash.

 

We can bring back my waifu.

But Angie is now dead. She was the only black one.

So, no waifu for me.

Kokichi does want to smash though.

 

Kiyo holds a seance.

Tenko gets killed halfway. Himiko gets a personality.

I find Kokichi lying on the floor.

He looks too wounded to smash.

 

There is a boiled Kiyo.

He loved his sister. When did incest become our theme?

I look at Kokichi.

Looks like he wants to smash.

 

Miu sends us to the Virtual World.

I am now a chibi. But everyone thinks I'm a masochist.

Chibi Kokichi gives me a sly look.

In this world, can he still smash?

 

Gonta was the killer.

I had to argue against Kaito. Now my bro is a no.

Kokichi looks like a psycho.

I don't think he wants to smash anymore.

 

I look again at the press.

Crimson blood oozes everywhere. A jacket sleeve is visible.

But I don't trust it.

Have I lost my chance to smash?

 

Kaito steps out of the Exisal.

Turns out he actually killed Kokichi. They wanted to save us all.

I envision the purple gremlin.

Maybe we should have smashed.

  
  
  


...Nah, fuck that!

  
  



End file.
